We're Sort of Like a Team
by andysiri123
Summary: I thought I was in a good place; No more mutant genocide and no more Destroyer. That is until a certain agent comes with a proposition that I can't say no to. Now, more than ever the world needs a special group of individuals and I just so happen to be one of them. (Continues into the end of The Dark World, dabbles in Agents of Shield, Winter Soldier and eventually Age of Ultron.)
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

All right you guys, I'm back from the dead and here with a small update haha. I reworked this whole story and plan on doing the others so they all make sense. But I hope you guys are still with me! Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 1

"One. Two. Three." I steadily breathed. I was so concentrated I felt like I was the only one in the gym. But when I sat up, I saw that there were about three other people here. And across the gym someone in particular caught eye. I quickly recognized the man with his sort of old fashioned, swept to the side haircut. Since I moved here I've seen him constantly here, vigorously beating at the punching bags. He always looks so concentrated, like he doesn't even notice the other people around him. I observed him for a moment; He was tall and muscular, larger than an average man and definitely handsome.

All of a sudden I found myself walking towards him, not really sure what I was trying to get at but the least we could be was friends. As long as I've been here I haven't made much friends and I was beginning to feel like if I didn't have any kind of human interaction soon, I might lose it. But I still appreciated the calls I would get from Jane. It's been a little over a year now since I left New Mexico and moved to New York. Jane had her research and discoveries, and I didn't want to be the one to hold her back.

While lost in thought, I hadn't realized I was nearly face to face with the man.

"Did you need something" He suddenly spoke up, not even turning to look and me while continuing to beat up the punching the bag.

"I-I" I began to stutter.

"I've seen you around here quite a bit." He interrupted, finally stopping.

"Y-yeah, I just thought that I should introduce myself." I finally speak up.

"Oh, well I'm Steve." He says and holds out a hand for me to shake.

I firmly grasp his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Andrew."

"Nice to meet you, now what did you _really _want? I've caught you looking at me a couple of times since I've been here." He smirked, leaning against the punching bag.

I was caught off guard again and began to stutter, "I-I like your moves." I blurt out. Quickly after I realize how it sounded and scrunched my face out of embarrassment, "What I meant was…you've got some skill." I awkwardly smiled.

Steve chuckled a bit and looked around before staring back at me, "I don't mind going a few rounds." He smiled.

Somehow a friendly introduction turned into a sparring match, and before I know it, Steve and I are in the kickboxing ring having a stare off. "You ready?" he asked, cracking his neck.

"Let's do this." I reply and get into a fighting stance, fist clenched with one foot positioned behind the other; while Steve began to lightly bounce in place with his fist in front of his face. The two of us circled around the ring for a few seconds, anticipating one another. Right when I was about to throw the first the punch, I see Steve's fist coming right for my face and I quickly try to dodge with his fist missing my face by mere inches. In return I try to do a quick side sweep to his feet to try and knock him down, but he instantly blocks it and sends a jab into my side. I return with two quick punches, one to his face and side; while he blocks the one to his face I get him good in the side. The two of us go at it for a few minutes, exchanging kicks and punches. Steve suddenly jumps towards me with a kick and I roll out of the way to dodge it but almost trip and stumble back, trying to shake it off. "Good one." I say, letting out a small smile. The two of us circle around one more time before I suddenly lunge at him with my knee. He holds up his forearms to block me and staggers back, I take this chance to try and land another kick and I successfully sweep him off his feet and knock him on his back and he lands with a "whoomp." I hear him chuckle and for a split second let down my guard. Before I know it I'm tackled to the floor with Steve on top of me, his hands on both sides of my shoulders and his legs positioned between my own.

"Never let your guard down. Not even for a-" But before he could even finish his sentence, I quickly locked my arms on either side of him and shoved him in one direction using the momentum of his body to switch positions so that I was straddled on top of him with my arm gently against his neck so he couldn't move, "Not even for a second." I finish his sentence and quickly get off him and help him up.

Steve laughs, and stretches his arms above his head, slightly flexing, "That was good."

"Thanks," I smile back, "You weren't too bad yourself."

Steve chuckled and looked at me, "I like your moves." he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, I woke up feeling the sorest I have ever felt and I thought I'd take a break from the gym, although there was a part of me that was sort of hoping to see Steve again. But I spent most of my day at home lying around and binge watching some shows. When I looked outside I noticed the sun had set and my soreness wasn't as bad as when I woke up. So I thought I'd head out to see the city, I guess that's one of the perks of living here it truly is the "City that never sleeps." It was a little after 8 and night had taken over. There was a small art show by a local artist that looked interesting enough to visit. I had been there for about an hour or so and stood there with my arms folded as I examined the artist's main art piece in front of me. Taking a sip of my wine, I stared and stared and that's when it got me thinking. If everything didn't happen the way it did in that classroom, then this is what I would have been doing. I would've been an artist, or a designer, something creative. But I guess I was meant for other things.

I slightly looked to my left to see someone familiar had joined me. "It's a very interesting piece." I speak up, "Makes you think."

"That it does." The balding man spoke up and then cleared his throat before speaking up again, "I have an offer for you. It's nothing like this art piece, but it's a thinker."

"Phil, I already told you. I'm not interested in joining S.H.I.E.L.D." I reply, before he could even explain.

"That's not it." he replied, "We have-" he paused for a moment, "A _situation._"

I raised an eyebrow, "What kind?"

"How do I say this-" He began "-the fate of the world depends on it." Phil replied, making me let out a small huff. There was silence for a few seconds as the two of us continued to stare at the art.

"Of course it does." I sighed.

"There's a debriefing package waiting in your loft." The agent responded, "We need an answer by tomorrow." he finished and walked away.

"_The fate of the world depends on it." _I mocked and finished my wine, "When doesn't it.."

* * *

Arriving at my loft, I see the debriefing package outside of my door and quickly pick it up. I walk inside and open it, pulling out a transparent touch screen pad. Placing my finger tips on the screen and flinging my hand out in front of me; I'm caught off guard when all the different kinds of profiles appear all around me in holographic images. I see a familiar man, clad in red, white and blue, "Steve!?" I exclaimed and then began to read the holographic information beside his image. "Steve Rogers, _Captain America?!" _I read out loud, "This is unbelievable…" I say to myself as I gawk at the images. The next is of an enormous green rage monster roaring as he attacks the army at Culver University, and then finally the only person I relatively knew, Iron man/ Tony Stark being bombarded by the paparazzi. "Oh jeez.." I gasped before something caught my attention. I slightly turned and saw an image of myself holding off Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants alongside Peter and Kitty. I let out a deep sigh before looking away and seeing an image of Thor pummeling the Destroyer, which only makes me let out another deep sigh. Part of me gave up on hoping he would come back, but another part still remained hopeful. But I couldn't think about that right now with all this information in front of me.

I focused on an image of Loki and zoomed in on it, remembering him as Thor's 'brother.' He had some strange glowing cube with him, which I later found out to be known as the Tesseract after reading various notes. If Loki has his hands on the Tesseract, then things are far worse than I expected. I wasted no time, and quickly called Phil back.

"Glad you could join us, I'll be around tomorrow to pick you up."

* * *

Bright as day outside and here I was sitting inside some sort of SHIELD jet. Phil wasted no time and picked me up as soon as possible, which ended up with me sitting across from none other than Captain America himself. We just sat across from each other, not saying a word. I know it came as a total surprise for me, but I don't know how he was feeling.

Suddenly he cleared his throat, "I don't suppose you know where we're going?" He asked.

"No clue." I shrugged, and then silence struck again. Minutes later it was broken by the pilot only for him to tell us we had 40 minutes left. I see Steve pull out what looked like to be a tablet. All of a sudden I hear roaring and explosions and he could have only been watching one person. Phil suddenly stood up from his seat and walked over to Steve.

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" he asked. Phil went on to explain that a lot of people were and how he was the world's first superhero.

"He thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." I quietly interrupted. I could feel both men's eyes attention on me before looking back at them, "...I did some of the readings." I shrugged.

Steve let out a little smirk before looking back down at his screen, "Didn't really go his way, did it?" he said in disbelief as the Hulk's roars emitted from the tablet.

"Not so much," Phil replied, "When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." I shrug in agreement and then look in front of me, only to see Captain America looking completely clueless.

"He's really smart." I smiled to Steve, who replied with a sheepish smile and nod.

Phil shot a look at me and then back at Steve "I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially," he began, "I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." I couldn't help but feel the secondhand embarrassment for him as I heard him finish. Steve suddenly stood up and stood beside Coulson, "I mean, I was-I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." Phil continued, "You know, it's really, it's just a-just a huge honor to have you on board."

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job."

Phil eagerly reassured him and told him they've made some modifications to the uniform and that he had a little design input.

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old fashioned?" Steve asked.

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned." Phil replied, leaving me skeptical as to why SHIELD wanted all of us.

The pilot suddenly interrupted my thoughts, "Get ready to land."

Steve turned back around to sit down, but unexpectedly took a seat beside me. "I should have known." I spoke up, looking to him.

"Known what?" He tilted his head.

"That you were Captain fricken America!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"It's not the first thing I want to tell people…" He began, "It was nice to actually talk to someone without them knowing who I really am.."

"Well I hope I made a good impression." I smiled.

"Don't worry I liked your moves." Steve smirked.

* * *

Hopefully this isn't as rushed as before ;D Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Upon exiting the Quinjet, I was quickly caught in awe by the surrounding ocean around me and the vast size of the helicarrier. It was a vast machine that was built to the dimension of a moderately sized airstrip. A large yellow S.H.I.E.L.D insignia was painted boldly over the grey tarred runway where numerous jets were beginning to land and take off simultaneously, while a smaller airstrip branched off to the side from its main counterpart. The carrier had at least eight stationary fighter jet planes and three larger passenger planes, not including the one we had just exited from.

I let a small breath before following after the two men, taking care to not bump into the various people running about the place. "So this is S.H.I.E.L.D." I mumble to myself.

Suddenly we were greeted by a beautiful, short red haired woman who Coulson introduced as Agent Natasha Romanoff. She told Coulson that they needed him on deck, leaving the three of us together. While Steve and Natasha made small talk, I was too busy taking in this environment, it was definitely something I wasn't used to. Suddenly a sheepish looking man caught my attention; he looked as lost as I was.

"Dr. Banner!" I yelled over all the drilling, and made my way over to him.

"It's such an honor to meet you." I say and offer my hand out for him to shake.

"Likewise." He half smiles.

"Dr. Banner," Steve says joining us "Word around here is that you can find the cube?"

"Is that the only word around here?" Banner replied, looking around nervously.

"It's the only one I care about." Rogers nodded.

Suddenly, Natasha joined us, "Gentlemen, you may want step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." she smirked. Suddenly the Helicarrier starts shaking as it prepares to "sail."

"Is this is a submarine?" Steve asked curiously.

"Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Banner said sarcastically.

I moved closer to the edge of the Helicarrier, along with Steve and Bruce. Four huge lift fans mounted on the sides emerged from the water and started to lift the helicarrier into the air. Steve and I watch in awe as Banner smiles, "Oh, No. This is much worse."

Agent Romanoff then led us into the base of operations in the Helicarrier where we see Nick Fury standing in the middle, directing everyone.

"Gentlemen" Fury says as he turns around to face us. He walks over to me and holds out his hand for me to shake, "Glad you could make it." I hesitantly go to shake his hand and let out a half smile. He then moved onto Bruce and extends his hand, which Bruce reluctantly shakes, "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh-how long am I staying?" he asked.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that?" Fury turned to Agent Coulson "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us." He explained.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha suddenly adds.

"You have to narrow the field." I suddenly spoke.

"Right," Banner agreed, "How many spectrometers do you have access to?" he asked.

"How many are there?" Fury replied. Bruce went on to instruct them to call every lab they knew and tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. And then he will rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition.

"At least that would rule out a few places." I muttered, still looking around the helicarrier in awe.

"Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Bruce quickly asked.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." Fury instructed. Natasha nods and walks off, leading Banner "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

Once again, Steve and I were left together. We awkwardly stood there for a moment, from the corner of my eye I saw him scratch his head.

"Please show these two to their rooms." Fury suddenly commanded, and a man in SHIELD uniform led the way. Walking a few feet behind the agent Steve and I talked a bit.

"So how are you adjusting to the new age?" I asked.

"It's definitely going to take some getting used to...I get asked about this thing called Facebook a lot."

I busted out in a laugh, causing passing agents to stare at me. Looking to Steve I could see his cheeks getting sort of pink out of embarrassment; it was actually sort of cute. After I stopped laughing I explained to him what Facebook was.

"Hmm.." Steve expressed, "I guess I'll have to add that to the list." Our talk was cut short when the agent suddenly stopped, "Mr. Hamada" He said and directed me to my room.

"Until next time Mr. Rogers." I smiled and playfully saluted to him, as I walked into the room I noticed that the room came with the basic necessities; a bed, closet and my own bathroom which was nice. Although there was something that caught my eye, on the wall across my bed was switch. When I went to press it the wall slightly retracted and slid open revealing a suit; my suit. However there were some minor modifications, the "X" on the belt was replaced with a SHIELD insignia and everything else was about the same. I was never really one for flashy outfits so it was a pretty basic black bodysuit with small detailing here and there. Seeing my suit brought a rush of memories back, painful memories and before long I guess I had kind of dozed off.

I don't know how long it must have been but there was a knocking on the door that woke me up. "Come in." I groggily yelled and in came Agent Romanoff.

"You're sleeping at a time like this?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I-I-what else am I supposed to be doing?" I answered, "Did you need something?" I asked, still a bit sleepy.

"I was sent to check on you..." She replied, "..and now I guess I'll be leaving." She finished and strut out of the room. After the agent left, I decided I should probably get up and do something...but the question is what would I do? After a while, I found myself making my way back into the main base to see Coulson and Steve standing side by side. And as I walked up behind them I could hear Coulson telling Steve about his vintage set of Captain America cards.

"Nice of you to join us." Fury cut in causing Phil and Steve to turn and look at me. Steve was about to say something before someone else spoke up.

"We got a hit" One of the agents suddenly informs us, "Sixty seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy nine percent." He continues.

"Location?" Phil asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Rogers, Hamada you're up." Fury nods to us.

"Suit up." Steve nudged me. After returning to my room and revealing my suit once again, I took a deep sigh before putting it on and looked at myself in the mirror for a few seconds. It's been a while since I've "suited up." Minutes later I take one last look and I leave my room only to run into Steve on the way out. I see him fully clothed in his signature Captain America suit, "Looks good." Steve nodded to me before we set out to finally confront Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Along with Agent Romanoff, Steve and I entered what was called a Quinjet and quickly headed out. I missed the ETA but if it was Loki then I'm sure we'd be there in no time. Natasha was sitting at the front helping the pilot, while Steve and I sat in the back across from each other once again. "Seems like we're going to be spending a lot of time together." Steve smirked.

"Looks that way." I nodded.

"I know we talked a little about me earlier, but what about you?" He suddenly asked. "I mean I read your profile, but it didn't say much."

"Well..we might be here for a while if I talk about me." I replied. "I think we'll have to save that conversation for another time."

"All right. I'll hold you to that." Steve smirked. But before we could say anything else, I hear Natasha from the front tell us that we're nearly at the drop off point.

It was dark in Stuttgart; night time. Loki had been spotted at a museum gala, and why he was there, we didn't yet know. "Things aren't looking too good; you guys better get down there." Through the front window I could see Loki, but the strange thing was he in multiple places, surrounding the guest of the gala and they were all kneeling before him. All of sudden we see an older man stand up to him. "Let's do this." I said to Steve as he opened the hatch. We stood there, ready as the quinjet neared. Natasha stalled the jet over the area. "We're in the drop zone." Steve jumped first, followed by me. As the Captain landed, he reflected a fatal blast from the God's scepter, aimed for the elder man. The blast was sent flying back at Loki and he was knocked back into a crowd of people.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said as he closed in on Loki, sliding his shield back on. He got up and looked to him with a frown on his face, gritting his teeth, "The Solider; A man out of time."

"Stand down." I firmly said, materializing behind Loki.

"Ah, and the mutant. How's my brother?" he darkly chuckled. All of a sudden I felt a jab in the stomach from the end of the scepter and Loki distanced himself from me. I sent a force field flying off my body and then another. It staggered him, but he was able to get back up. "You'll be sorry for that." He said and aimed the scepter at me. It suddenly began to light up and a blue beam shot out towards me. I was barely able to deflect it, and was sent flying back, hitting the ground with a loud "thump." The Quinjet loomed overhead, loud. Speakers unfolded from the body of the ship, turning heads as Natasha Romanoff's voice was heard. "Loki, drop the weapon and get back!" He quickly sends another beam flying towards the jet and it barely dodges it. I get back up to see Steve quickly throwing his shield at Loki and closes on him with a punch and they begin to fight as the crowd screams and disperses. Loki flings Cap to the ground but Steve in turn then throws his shield once more, but Loki swats it away. Steve, using all his fighting skills, is knocked down by Loki. Standing over him, he points the scepter's tip on his helmet.

"Kneel." Loki growled and he was about to strike Steve with the scepter.

"Not today!" Steve exclaims as he flips and knocks Loki out with his leg. Suddenly, AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" overdrives the Quinjet's speakers, "Did you all miss me?" A voice was heard through the headphones and speakers, smug and haughty. It could only have been one person. The three of us fighting on the floor suddenly look up at the sky. Swiftly, Tony Stark flies over in his Iron Man suit and blasts Loki right back to the ground. He touches down, stands up, and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has and aims for Loki, "Make your move, Reindeer Games."

Loki surprisingly gives up and puts up his hands and surrenders; His armor materializing away. "Good move," Stark confirmed, all the weaponry folding back into the armor.

"Stark," Steve said as he and I approached him.

"Captain," He responded

* * *

With Loki tied up and cuffed to his seat, Tony, Steve and I watched from a distance, whispering. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stark," I stared.

"Andrew Hamada right? I did a little reading on you." He smiled and slightly winked.

For most of the ride, Loki was dead silent. The jet zoomed in and out of the clouds, thunder coming out of nowhere.

"I don't like it." Steve suddenly whispers.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony joked, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"I don't remember it ever being that easy." He replied.

"That scepter was no joke, something's definitely wrong." I add.

"Still, you two weren't bad either," Stark mused, "I mean, for an old man and a former X-Man." He winked again at me, and Steve sent glares his way, while Tony just chuckled.

"What's your thing Pilates?" Stark asked him.

"What?" Rogers replied with confusion.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know..doing time as a Capsicle."

Steve glares at Tony, "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony retorted. All of a sudden thunder booms in the clouds and lightning nearly hits the jet, making it shake violently. I look at Loki and see him fidgeting in his seat and he has a worried look on his face as he's intently looking up at the window as the thunder rumbles

"What's the matter, scared of a little lighting?" Steve asked.

"…I'm not overly fond of what follows." All of a sudden, the jet is hit with something heavy, making me almost fall over. Steve and Tony quickly go to put their headgear on and Tony suddenly opens the rear hatch and starts to walk towards the opening when a man, clad in an armor of silver metal, black leather and a flowing bold crimson cape lands; "Thor." I managed to say. Without even looking at me he begins to go for Loki when Tony puts his hand up to shoot a beam at him, but he quickly whacks him with the Mjolnir and he's sent flying Steve and I. Then he takes Loki by the neck and flies out of the jet.

"-and now there's that guy." Tony groans as he gets up.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha turns around.

"He's a friendly?" Steve says, as he gets back up.

"Of course," I replied "Thor won't do anything to him."

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony turns and gets ready to jump off the jet to chase after Thor.

"Stark. We need a plan of attack!" Steve yelled.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony responds and jumps out of the jet and chases after Thor. I turn around to see Steve grab a parachute to follow.

"Steve-" I say slowly, "what are you doing?"

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha adds.

"I don't see how I can." He replies as he straps the parachute.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods." Natasha explained.

"There's only one God, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

"Wait! Steve!" I call out, but he quickly jumps out of the jet.

"Great." I sighed; without waiting another minute I quickly jump out after them and began flying through the clouds. As I fly down I see Steve's parachute hanging in the trees and from a distance I could make out a blue human figure running towards the fight. Further ahead was a brawl with Thor and Iron Man trading blows, shooting lightning and repulsor blasts at each other. Nearing the scene of the fight I land just in time before Thor could deliverer another blow to Iron Man. I barely manage to create a force field and it wisps away as it makes contact with the mighty hammer. "Stop!" I yell and finally catch Thor's attention. I catch his stare and he has a look a guilt mixed with confusion. All of sudden I hear the charging whir of Tony's hand repulsor and see Thor getting struck from behind.

"You will pay for that." Thor says in a low intimidating voice as he begins to whirl Mjolnir around.

"Enough!" I hear someone yell as I see Steve's shield ricocheing off Tony's armor. We all look up and see Captain America standing on top of a fallen tree with the shield back in hand.

He looks at Thor, "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here-"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!"

"Then prove it! Put the hammer down."

"Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" Tony cuts in. All of sudden Thor backhands him with the hammer and he's sent flying. Thor, losing all tolerance, raises the hammer, "You want me to put the hammer down?" He leaps high into the air, raising his hammer. Cap crouches down and holds up his shield. Thor brings the hammer down onto the shield and a massive implosion of light reacts to the vibranium shield creating a massive shockwave that knocks us all back.

"Are we done here?" Cap says looking around at everyone as I brush off the grass and debri.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone was ushered into the main control room for a meeting while Loki was being heavily escorted to his holding cell on board the helicarrier. I listened closely to the confrontation that was playing aloud from the screen projected in the glass table in front of all of us. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the video playing on the glass screen. Fury was currently warning Loki of the possible outcomes, should he attempt to escape the confines of the glass cage he was locked in – something that involved Loki being an ant and the red button being the boot. The sound of his chilling cackles filled the tensed silence of the helicarrier's bridge as Loki looked around the cage and gestured to his prison nonchalantly.

"It's an impressive cage," His smooth voice noted. "Not built, I think, for me."

"It's built for something a lot stronger than you,"

"Oh, I've heard, the mindless beast. Let's pray he's still a man," came Loki's remark. I paused for a moment and turned my head slightly to examine Dr. Banner's reaction. He just fidgeted a little and shrugged his shoulders.

"How desperate are you?" Loki asked Fury as he moved closer to the glass. "That you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" answered Fury. His deep, authoritative voice rang loud and clear, his words precise. "You threaten my world with war; you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate and you might not be glad that you did."

Loki chuckled again. "Oooh, it burns you. To have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power. Unlimited power. And for what?" Loki looked up at the security camera that was sending the live feed to the bridge, his hungry gaze piercing through the glass at his unseen but watchful foes. "A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury smirked. "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." And with that, the screen playing the video cut to black and the tensed silence returned to the bridge once more.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce commented with a sarcastic smile as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Loki's going to drag this out," Steve stated; grimness coating his handsome features. His hardened glare shifted from the clear glass table to the demigod. "So, Thor. What's his play?"

I swiveled around in my chair to look at Thor, who was standing right behind me. He stared at me for a moment before finally speaking, "He has an army called the Chitauri." Thor declared in his deep rich voice. "They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army." Steve bit out flatly, eying the Asgardian. "From outer space."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." I chimed in.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Banner said. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have a care how you speak." Thor's voice boomed intimidatingly. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha pointed out, shooting the Asgardian a look.

Thor looked away. "He's adopted."

"Anyway, Erik's about the mechanics. But iridium," Banner voiced. "What do they need the iridium for?"

Before anyone could answer his question a familiar voice had joined the group, "It's a stabilizing agent," said Tony Stark and turned to Coulson with a smirk. "So I'm saying, take a weekend off and I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive," The agent merely smiled at his suggestion before walking off to stand at the side as Stark commanded the attention of the entire table by simply strutting into the room in his immaculately dark suit and an over-confident stance.

"That means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." He added, moving further into the room. His eyes landed on Thor and he smirked, patting the back of his hand against the god's muscled arm. "No hard feelings Point Break. You've got a mean swing."

"Also," he continued, moving towards Fury's control panels swiftly. "It means the portal can stay open as wide and as long as Loki wants."

He looked towards the agents at the computers and begun giving out orders, much to their confusion which they showed by turning towards him with identical looks of annoyance. Stark sighed and pointed to an agent off to the side. "That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." His complaint was broken when his attention landed on the various screens on the platform.

"How does Fury even see these things?"

"He turns," Agent Hill responded blatantly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sounds exhausting," Stark returned lightly as he began fidgeting with the commands on the computers. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source," he rattled on, hands still tweaking the onscreen network. "Of high energy density. Something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysicist?" Hill retorted.

"Last night." Stark responded smoothly and then looked to me, "The packet. Selvig's notes. The extraction theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?"

I looked else where, "I didn't get that far..." I shrugged.

"Does Loki need a particular kind of power source?" Steve gritted out, obviously feeling aggravated by Stark's sarcasm.

"He has got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin," Banner spoke up, pacing as he twirled his wiry glasses in his hands. "Just to break through the cooling barrier."

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum-tunneling effect." Stark added, moving closer to the scientist.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion-fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally!" Stark exclaimed, motioning a hand towards the other scientist on the bridge. "Someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked, fidgeting in his seat as he turned to me in confusion which I could only laugh at his lost look, shrugging as well.

"– I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster," Stark expressed.

Banner's lips pursed. "Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube." Fury strode into the room and looked at Stark sternly. "I was hoping you might join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his," Steve advised, turning to the Director. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube." Fury frowned and directed his gaze towards the two scientists. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys. "Monkeys?" Thor echoed, looking around the room like a lost child. "I do not understand –"

"I do!" Steve exclaimed, pointing a finger at the Asgardian. Stark rolled his eyes at the super-soldier while Banner tried to conceal his amusement beside him. "I–I understood that reference." His cheeks were tinged pink at the silence in the room after his outburst. I was trying to keep in my chuckling, but it didn't seem to work when Steve's cheeks got even more red. Stark just rolled his eyes and turned to Banner, "Shall we play Doctor?"

Everyone dispersed, but before I could leave Thor grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"I am sorry.." He apologized with his head bowed.

"It's alright.." I smiled and then there was silence. Things were a bit awkward, since the last time we saw each other was about a year ago; and not to mention how he just disappeared without saying anything.

"You've been doing well I hope?" Thor asked.

"Doing alright." I replied.

"You should not be here." Thor suddenly spoke up, seriousness in his voice. "It is not safe." He looked at me with concern.

"It was my choice to come here. I knew what I was getting into." I respond.

"But if you stay I cannot ensure the protection of-."

"I can protect myself." I interrupted.

"I did not mean protection for you, but for the Earth. I cannot think about you-us-and the protection of the Earth. I need you to leave and be in a safe place." Thor expressed

"I-I'm sorry...I can't do that." I replied, "There's s just too much at stake and if there's a way I can help, I'm going to do it."

"Then I am afraid there can be no talk about us." Thor regretfully expressed. "If I am going to help save the Earth, I cannot be distracted..."

I felt a hard lump in my throat, "...if that's what you want."

"Please understand." Thor pleaded.

"I understand." I replied shortly and turned to walk away, but my arm was quickly caught by Thor and I turned to look at him.

"Let me walk you to your room..." He says quietly and begins to walk with me. I honestly didn't want him to walk with me, every time I would slightly turn to look at him he was already looking at me. There was so much more to say, but the two of us just remained quiet until we finally reached my room.

"Goodbye" Thor said. I just let out a slight smile and nodded at him and then quickly rushed into the room, but before I could I felt him grab my arm again.

"What more do you want?" I sighed. But before Thor could respond Steve unexpectedly appeared, "Everything all right here?" He asked, staring at Thor.

"He was just leaving." I respond and jerk my arm away. The two heroes almost have a stare off before Thor could huff and strut away.

"Everything's fine. Thanks." I say to Steve before rushing in my room. I fell onto the bed still in uniform and just began to stare up at the ceiling. Pondering on Thor's words; it was all a bit frustrating to me. But I didn't want to lay here and mope all day, while the world was about to be in turmoil. I get up and decide to walk around to see if I could be of any use in the lab. But as I open the doors I see an argument ensuing between Tony and Steve in the lab. All of a sudden Steve struts out of the room and stops in the middle of the hall, as if torn by something; He then turns the opposite way and struts his way down another hall.

Without even thinking about it, I quickly follow Captain America. He was walking in such a hurried pace that I almost lose him a few times. He rounds another corner and by this time he had lead me to a part of the helicarrier I had never seen. I finally round the corner but I don't see anyone, looking down the corridor all I can see is darkness; it was like something was being hidden. All of a sudden a hand comes over my mouth and another comes around my waist to swivel me around. I was pulled close to another body and couldn't budge as much as I tried. Finally the hand over my mouth was released and I was able to look up and see Steve staring back at me with a finger to his mouth motioning for me to be quiet; which I quickly do so. Suddenly I hear heavy footsteps approaching and from the corner of my eye I see a SHIELD agent appear where I was standing just a few seconds ago. The heavily equipped agent cast a careful eye along the length of the quiet hallway, but stopped when he caught sight of the dark gap Steve and I were hiding in; I felt Steve's clasp around my body tighten. The agent raised his weapon, aiming it straight at us and was about to take a step closer to them when he stiffened and reached up to press a finger against his ear. The agent frowned at whatever was being said through his earpiece before he lowered his weapon and quickly turned to leave.

Making sure the agent is out of hearing range, "Why are you sneaking around?" I quickly asked.

Steve raised an eyebrow at me and a smirk formed on his mouth, "Why are you sneaking around?"

"I-I was just in the vicinity..you know..." My voice trailed off.

"Mhmm sure." He chuckled with his arms crossed.

"Alright I was following you." I admitted, "Now tell me what you're doing."

He looked at me and pursed his lips. "Confirming some suspicions." and continued to walk down until he came to one of the dark grey doors with the words 'SECURE STORAGE 10-C' stamped in yellow ink across its surface and with quiet, careful steps. He peered into the small glass window then took a step back to study the entrance thoroughly.

"What suspicions?" I questioned. Steve paused for a moment and lightly pressed up against the metal door. "Stark and Banner had this notion that Fury's hiding something from us. Something in regards to-" He broke off and looked uncomfortable. "-the Tesseract."

"Like..weapons?" Steve's expression darkened at my assumption which was enough to answer my question.

"Fury's planning to use the cube as a source of limitless energy for the planet. Who's to say he wouldn't use it for other purposes?" Steve said and then reached out to grab the steel handle on the door. My eyes roamed along the length of the entrance and stopped when they landed on the rectangular black box installed on the wall beside it. S.H.I.E.L.D's eagle insignia gleamed brightly in a light amber back light above a set of number keys. The box consisted of a retina scanner and a fingerprint reader that I was positive none of which we possessed.

"Wait, Steve. You need a –" The metallic screech of the door being pushed open by Steve's blunt force stopped me midway. Slowly, the metal gave way inch by inch, until there was an opening large enough for Steve to pass through and all that's left were the imprints of his hands on the smooth surface.

"Or you could do that." I nodded.

Steve grinned and slipped through the door before stepping aside to let me enter behind him. The soldier turned his head this way and that, straining his ears for any sign of another occupant before he started creeping forward cautiously. "You know I could just turn us invisible…" I suggested. Steve paused and turn to look at me, "…that'd be too easy." He smirked and continued to creep.

The two of us arrived at a spacious storage room that had a steel wrought iron bridge on both sides of the wall. Large silver crates lined the darkened paths, each secured by a heavy-duty padlock. Steve looks up, seeing another level. He easily leaps up high and holds onto the catwalk railing and then signals for me to come up. I create a small force field in front of me and jump off, landing beside Steve.

"So what was that about earlier?" Steve suddenly asked as we continued to move down the platform.

"It was nothing." I shrugged.

"It didn't seem like nothing." Steve quickly responded. "You know..if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm here."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind" I smiled as we came to a second corridor that branched off from the main walkway. The same silver crates were arranged neatly in the space except the fact that they were slightly bigger than the ones on the lower floor. Steve walked towards two of the crates and promptly ripped off the latches securing them shut with their locks still intact. I huddled closer to Steve as he lifted the covers open, revealing the contents that glowed eerily under the dim light. I peered into the crate much too my disappointment I saw an array of threatening weapons. I stole a glance at the super soldier beside me and he his jaw had tightened.

"Looks like you were right.."

* * *

Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I hurried alongside Steve, my steps careful and light as compared to the man's heavy, burdened footsteps. The hefty Tesseract powered weapon was held tightly in Steve's white-knuckled grip and it swung with every step we took towards the laboratory. Following our discovery in the secure storage, Steve had promptly snatched up one of the weapons before stalking out of the place like a man on a mission. A deep frown found permanent home on his forehead and his lips were set in a grim line. I lowered my head low in an attempt to avoid the unwavering and curious stares from the agents we had passed and let out a deep, shuddering sigh. I fully realized, from here on out I would never be able to have that slice of normal life even just for a little bit. That's when I realized I agreed to be dragged into all this chaos surrounding a blue cube that had the power to destroy an entire planet. Maybe deep down inside..I never really wanted to be normal in the first place..

I was quickly snapped back into reality when I followed Steve into the lab just as Stark's computer beeped sharply. The inventor raised his brows in mock interest and looked up at Fury. "What is Phase 2?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Steve flung the weapon hastily onto one of the lab benches, causing a loud clang to echo through the room, effectively capturing the full attention of the three men. "Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D uses the cube to make weapons." The soldier declared, shifting his glare from Fury to Stark and Banner. "Sorry, the computer was running a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract." Fury explained in an even tone as he moved towards the weapon. "That does not mean that we –"

"I'm sorry, Nick!" Stark hopped down from his perch on the table and swiveled the transparent computer screen towards the man. There on the glass, clear as day, was a detailed schematic of a nuclear missile utilizing energy from the Tesseract. "What were you lying?" he wittingly accused.

Steve smiled grimly. "I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Banner turned towards Agent Romanoff who had entered the laboratory with Thor beside her. His brown eyes hardened. "Did you know about this?" The redhead pursed her painted lips and regarded him carefully. "You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Banner let out a forced chuckle at her suggestion. "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you." Romanoff said, nearing the unpredictable man with a hard gaze in her cunning green eyes.

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yeah and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Banner countered.

I quickly walked up and gestured towards the screen, flipping my hardened gaze between Fury and Romanoff. "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Fury sneered, pointing at Thor with a single, accusing finger.

The Asgardian frowned and straightened himself to his full height. "Me?"

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet that had a grudge match that leveled a small town." Fury explained, taking a step closer to me, "I'm sure you know this." He then turned around to everyone else, "We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly and hilariously outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor defended.

"Did you forget about your brother?" I retorted. Thor crossed his arms and stood there, glaring at me with his chest puffed.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury rejoined. "And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched. That can't be controlled." He finished and looked to me once again.

"Are you implying something?" I raised an eyebrow, "Is that the real reason why I was brought here? To be controlled?" I looked at the agent, my voice stern and accusing.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve scoffed, siding with me.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drove Loki to it." Thor pointed out fiercely, muscles tensed from the accusations Fury was hurling his way. "And his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve bit out in disbelief.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with somethi –"

"A nuclear deterrent." Stark cut in with a biting flatness in his words. "Because that always calms everything down, right?" Fury turned towards him with unconcealed annoyance fixed in his angry expression. "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep in –"

"Wait, wait. Hold on." Stark interrupted Steve, fixing him up with an angered glare. "How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" The super-soldier bit back. His normally amiable voice was now dripping in unabashed spite. I looked on between the bickering heroes.

Thor let out a sneer that failed to hide his disgust at the division's director. "I thought humans were more evolved than this."

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury rebutted, turning back towards the Asgardian.

"That wasn't his fault." I suddenly defended.

It was as though everyone's words were the straw that broke the camel's back. Arguments broke out within seconds, and the silence was torn apart by countless disarrayed words and sharp insults. Fury and Thor continued hurling offensive comments about each others lands while Stark and Steve were now almost chest-to-chest in their verbal argument. Banner and Romanoff stood off to the side, throwing in snide comments every now and then when they deemed fit. I stood there, in the middle of it all, jumping from conversation to conversation to try and calm everyone that fought hard to be heard over one another's voices.

"Are you boys really that naïve?" Romanoff asked, staring up at Thor. "S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on the threat watch list?" Banner laughed.

"You're on that list?" Stark looked at Steve, "are you above or below angry bees?"

"I swear to god Stark, one more crack-"

"Threatened. I feel threatened!" Stark exclaimed.

"And I'm on that list?" I hurriedly snapped, already knowing the answer.

"Especially you," Fury retorted, "the vast capabilities of your powers are practically limitless. We've kept an eye on you ever since the incident at Alcatraz." I felt my face harden at the remark and remained silent.

"We have everything under control –" Fury began before being cut off.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor pointed out.

"It's his M.O., isn't it?" Banner added. "I mean what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're…" He fidgeted, taking glances at everyone in the room. "We're a time-bomb." Fury stepped towards him. "You need to step away."

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark asked, clapping a hand on Steve's shoulder. The soldier slapped it off immediately and sneered at him in response. "You know damn well why! Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

Steve chuckled darkly. "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Stark returned smoothly with a shrug.

"Guys-" I piped up, putting a hand each on both Steve and Stark's shoulder's only to have them brush me off. All of a sudden I felt someone slightly tugging me backward and I saw Thor quickly position himself out in front of me with his arms tightly crossed against his chest.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." Steve spat in return. His blue eyes bored into Stark's with a deep fire. "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I'd just cut the wire." The billionaire retorted. Steve chuckled once more. "Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you?" Stark leveled Steve's glare with one of his own. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers." He took a step closer to the soldier, leveling his glare. "Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit." Steve challenged him. "Let's go a few rounds." Thor laughed heartily at their meaningless squabble. "You people are so petty." He remarked. "And tiny."

"Yeah, this is a team." Fury looked back at Banner at his sarcastic comment. "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his –"

"Where?" Banner retorted as his expression grew tensed. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in –"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried." The scientist cut in. The group appeared stunned at his sudden admission while he tried to find words to explain himself. "I got low." He continued, folding his arms across his chest tightly. Troubled brown eyes scanned the occupants of the room in skittish glances. "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy _spit _it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk." He turned to Romanoff with an expression like that of a furious caged animal and planted his hand on the bench behind him, reaching out for the scepter. "You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"

My face grew tense when Banner gripped the scepter tightly in his hand and removed it from the wired contraption it had been resting on. Almost immediately, Thor held out his arm and reached back to nudge me behind him and hold onto my arm in a gentle but protective grip. Both Fury and Romanoff reached for the weapons clasped tightly to their thighs while Stark took two steps towards the agitated man."Dr. Banner," Steve called out carefully, alert eyes never straying from the scientist's tensed, trembling form. "Put down the scepter." Banner looked down at his hand and stared in silent shock at the glowing weapon. He looked back up at the others, nervous eyes flickering between each of them until one of the computers in the room let out a loud beeping noise.

"Got it," Stark said just as Banner placed the scepter back onto the workbench and strode towards the device. "Sorry kids," He mumbled, eyes rooted to the ground. "Looks like you won't get to see my party trick after all."

"You have located the Tesseract?" questioned Thor, voice loud amongst the noise. His grip on my arm still strong.

"I can get there faster," offered Stark, willing to make it a one-man mission.

Thor disagreed. "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." On the opposite side of the room, Steve halted Stark's exit. "You're not going alone," he argued, grabbing the billionaire's arm.

Stark laughed. "Are you going to stop me?"

"Put on the suit," said Steve, mimicking his earlier words. "Let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," declared Stark.

"Put on the suit."

"Enough!" I shouted, catching their attention, but before I could say anything else a deafening blast cut my words short and I felt the floor beneath me give away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sound of sparks and wreckage falling jolted me awake. I could barely see anything as my vision was blurred by the smoke. Suddenly, the angry scream of alarms blared into my ears as smoke seared my lungs and throat. As I coughed violently, I noticed a stiffness in my left hand and looked to see a piece of sheet metal right through my hand. The pain quickly rushed in when I slightly turned it to get a better look. As the smoke started to clear, above me I could see a gaping hole and the sputtering lights of the laboratory dimly illuminating the hazy air. In a rush I remembered the explosion and realized that the floor must have given out, taking me with it. I tried to get up but was reminded by the excruciating pain running through my hand. With one swift movement and clenched teeth, I pulled out the piece of metal. I tried as hard as he could to hold in my scream, but I couldn't help but let out a small cry all of sudden, not far from where I was, I see someone struggling to get off the floor.

"Natasha!?" I called out.

She coughed before answering, "I'm fine," she said hoarsely, "Are you hurt?" she yelled.

"I-I'll be fine. Where are the others?"

"Best I can tell," she said, her voice strained, "The three of us were the only ones that fell through."

"Three?" I confusingly whispered and stumbled towards the agent, "Hold on, I'm coming." I say into the earpiece. I find her on the floor with her leg pinned down with a huge pipe. I help her lift it off her leg, pull her out, and help her up. That's when I hear struggling and grunting and see Bruce who is breathing heavy. He is gripping the grated floor to maintain control, but his eyes are green and his face intense.

"Alright you help the others, I'll handle him." I nervously sighed and held out my hand towards Natasha. Before she could say anything, I levitated her back up to the lab. "Are you going to be ok?" the agent asked.

"I-I'll be fine." I muttered, "We're fine right?" I looked to Bruce who was still struggling to keep himself together. "Doctor... Bruce, you gotta fight is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me." I pleaded.

Banner whipped around, "You?!" his voice had completely changed and it was deep and intimidating. Another explosion rocked the Hellicarrier slightly making me stumble over just before I see Bruce transforming just as the lights go out. He quickly begins to change into the Hulk, giving me one last knowing look before fully transforming. I see the green skin taking over his body and his body growing huge muscles, shredding the clothes of his body, leaving only his pants ripped to knee length. I could only stand there in fear as the Hulk stumbles into the wall and violently bashes it in while letting out a primal roar of rage that shook me down to the core. He suddenly whipped around, glaring at me.

For a split second I was paralyzed with fear and couldn't think, but I felt energy moving throughout my body and blueish translucent tendrils began to roll from my fingertips and began whirling around my body until it hardened like armor. Before I know it, the Hulk is rushing at me and I quickly hold my hands up and instantly feel the strong blunt force of his fist bashing into the barrier around my body; indenting me in the metal floor. Every blow felt like it was being dealt directly to my head and I could feel the barrier weakening as well; I had to think fast. Before he could land another hit I quickly switch from a defensive position into a more offensive one. I hold up my left hand and quickly catch his fist with a telekinetic grip and do so with the other one as well. Face to face, I try as hard as I can to maintain my grip while trying to plead with Banner, "Bruce please!" I try; but it was useless. With a last effort I send a telekinetic blast at the Hulk that hurls him across the room. I take that chance to disappear and try to get away, but I quickly hear Banner get back up with a disgruntled moan and he quickly whips around searching for me like prey.

It's almost terrorfyingly quiet as I try to creep out of sight and that's when I hear something buzz overhead and I'm suddenly showered in a rain of sparks, revealing the outline of my body. The Hulk appears out of nowhere with a roar and with a surprisingly swift movement his fist his flying at me. I almost don't react quick enough but in the last moment I hold my arms in an X formation to shield the oncoming attack. The pure force of his strength almost breaks my force field and I could feel myself being pushed back. That's when I realize Banner hasn't even used twenty five percent of his power in that punch and just like that I feel the force field dispersing as the full force of the blow sends me flying back and into the metal wall of the Hellicarrier. I was hit so hard and fast that I slightly stuck to the wall like a tiny fly that was hit with a huge swatter. I let out a pained cough that sent me falling to the ground and I landed with a hard thump. I perched myself up, clenching at my side to see the Hulk marching towards me.

I sat there, my body shaking all over and for the first time I was truly terrified. The Hulk was getting closer and closer and I couldn't focus on what to do. He raised his arm for another attack but right before Banner could deliver the blow, out of no where I see the blond haired Asgardian come out of nowhere and tackle the Hulk into another sector of the the Hellicarrier. I sat there trying to catch my breath and grasp what just happened. But I was quickly interrupted when I nearly fell over as I felt the Hellicarrier quickly losing altitude.

"Stark." I quickly say into the earpiece.

"Working on it." He grunted.

"..I think I can help." I say and quickly get up, at first I felt like I had just been hit by a train but I closed my eyes and quickly focused on all the spots that were hurting and before long I wasn't as sore and I felt a lot better; I look at my hand where I was impaled and saw the faint outline of a scar. However, healing myself took a huge toll on my head and I was beginning to get a huge headache. But I couldn't worry about that now I had to help with keeping this huge thing in the air. I levitated out from the lower level and zoomed through the halls until I had made it to where Tony was. There was a huge gaping hole that was on the side of the aircraft and I suddenly hear gunfire. I see two people disguised in SHIELD uniforms shooting at Steve who was on the higher ledge. I flank the two shooters and knock them off into the gaping hole and out into the open air.

"Are you alright?" I quickly fly up to ask him.

"Thanks." He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain." I replied and quickly jumped through the hole. Flying through the air I could see the Hellicarrier slowly losing altitude. I flew out just enough to get a full side view of the huge airship, and with a deep breath I slowly began to raise my hands to try to support and level the Hellicarrier. The thing was massive and within a few seconds I could already feel the pressure on my head.

"You almost done Stark?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Just about, keep it up for just a few more minutes."

"I'll try.." I murmured. It literally felt like the whole weight of the Hellicarrier was coming down on my head and I didn't know how much more I could handle it.

"Got it!" I heard Tony finally say and released my hold on the huge air contraption. I swiveled left and right as I tried to make it back through the gaping hole in the side. I make it just in time to see Iron Man tackling a SHIELD agent in disguise before he can shoot Captain America. I shakily landed and fell against the wall, feeling the full effect of using so much power. All of a sudden Fury's strong authoritative voice was heard in my earpiece; it was touched with a hint of grief.

_"__Agent Coulson is down."_

All of a sudden my vision began to get blurry and I felt myself rocking back and forth, as I go to put my hand on my head a heavy liquid falls on my hand. When I get a better look I see a thick drop of blood splattered on the back of my hand. Suddenly I feel myself going in and out of consciousness and that's when I abruptly black out.

* * *

When I finally come to, I find myself in nothing but black boxer briefs. There were all types of tubes flowing from my arms and I looked around to notice I was in the med bay. That's when I notice Steve, still fully clad in his Captain America suit minus the helmet. He was sitting in a white armchair with his arms crossed and his drooped; seemingly asleep. I let out a big cough to try and wake him up and I see him jerk a little, then he finally lifts his head and looks around as if he didn't know where he was at. His eyes finally land on me and he quickly jumps to my side.

"Are you alright?" he hastily asked.

"I'll be fine." I smiled, but it quickly faded when I remembered how I barely had any clothes on; my cheeks were quickly tinged with a hint of pink.

"D-Did you.." I began before Steve cheeks matched the same color as mine.

"W-we had to make sure you weren't hurt anywhere else." He shyly confessed.

"I-I should probably put some clothes on now that I'm fine." I sheepishly spoke up as I got up from my bed. I took when step and it was like my all the energy had left me. I almost toppled over before Steve was quick enough to catch me; one arm around my body and his other hand on my abdomen.

"Watch yourself." He smirked, I got a closer look at his handsome features and couldn't help but admire them; there was a gentlemen's charm about him that had long been gone in this day and age.

"Th-Thanks." I stuttered, straightening myself out and finally putting some clothes on. All of a sudden I heard the whirring of sliding doors opening and see Agent Hill followed by Tony.

"Fury asks to see you three in the briefing room." She informed us and before long I was following behind the others.

"Wait. Before I went out they said Coulson was down, did he make it?" I hastily asked. Everyone went quiet and hard expressions washed over them. I turned to Steve and he shook his head at me in response. I quickly joined the silence and I tightly clenched my jaw; I didn't know Coulson that well, but he was one of our own and he seemed to be the only one that believed in us. "..and Thor?" I asked.

This time Hill spoke up, "We lost contact with him as well as Dr. Banner."

When we finally arrived to the briefing room I sat down in a daze, I could barely listen to what Fury was saying until I saw him throw the Captain America trading cards Coulson was talking about at Steve; a few of them stained with blood.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor." Fury exhaled deeply. "I've got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." He paused and eyed the three of us around the table carefully. With slow, computing steps, he walked towards Steve. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could." He paused. "Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea." Stark stiffened in his seat at the mention of the agent.

"In heroes." Stark pushed himself out of his seat, having had enough of Fury and his talk. His face was frozen in a deep expression, stuck somewhere between confusion and anger. The usual sarcastic and witty genius had a look of remorse on his face before he turned and strode out of the bridge, leaving a tense silence in his wake.

"Well, it's an old fashioned notion." Fury exhaled.

* * *

Please review! Tell me what you guys think!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Steve and I sat there for a moment in the silence, taking in everything that has happened so far. But he suddenly stands up and follows in Tony's footsteps to probably try and talk to him and calm him down. I quickly try and follow but he suddenly turns to me and puts his hands on my shoulders, "You need to rest." he said softly. And before I could even respond he turns me around and slightly nudges me forward, "Go. I got Stark." he says.

Letting out a sigh I start to walk, but suddenly hear a voice come on in my earpiece.

"Hamada." I recognized Natasha's voice. "I need your help." she sighed. I quickly agreed and began to walk when she told me where to go. I came up to a different room not so far from mine and lightly knocked. It quickly slid open and I see Agent Barton strapped down to the bed, struggling to break free.

"What's happening?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Loki still has some control over him. Can you flush him out?" She sounded like she was commanding me more than asking. Telepathy was the part of my powers that I rarely used and for good reasons; getting into someone's head was something I didn't enjoy and honestly I didn't even know if I would be able to do it.

"I can try." I quietly agreed and slowly began to walk towards the agent. His eyes were an unusual fluorescent blue and he grunted and growled as he struggled to get free. I put my hands on either sides of his head and closed my eyes as I focused. Light blue wisps of energy flowed from my fingertips and began to swirl around Agent Barton's head. He suddenly let out pained grunt and tightly clenched his eyes closed. All of a sudden that's when I heard the god's voice in my head; it was dark and haughty. It was like he was whispering directly into my ear; whispering horrific things. Finally a few moments later his eyes were back to normally and I was sitting beside Natasha as we watched him. I seemed to be successful in getting Loki out but we kept him strapped to the bed just for precaution after he passed out.

"Thanks." Agent Romanoff spoke up quietly.

"No problem." I shrugged, that's when Clint started coming to and he let out a groan.

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?" Clint asked.

"Just a little knock on the head and some help from a telepath." Natasha smirked as she went over and started to unstrap his arms from the bed.

"Thanks" he says to the both of us. "..So how many?" he carefully asked, avoiding our eyes.

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint." Natasha shook her head, "This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

"Loki, he got away?" Clint asked.

I shook my head, "Yeah, you don't have any idea where do you?"

"I didn't need to know." He gulped down some water, "I didn't ask. He's gonna make his play soon though. Today."

"We gotta stop him." Natasha blatantly spoke up, pacing the room.

"Yeah? Who's we?" Clint replied.

Natasha whipped around, "I don't know. Whoever's left." she shrugged.

"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose." Clint sarcastically said.

"Now you sound like you." Natasha smirked and went to sit beside him.

"But you don't. We're not soldiers." Clint replied, looking from Natasha to me. "And now you want to wade into a war...Why? What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't, I just-" Natasha paused, "I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

"What are we going to do?" I speak up.

"..I'm going to use the bathroom." Clint says and quickly gets up. All of a sudden the door slides open and in walks Steve clad in his armor, "Time to go."

"Go where?" Natasha quickly asks.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" That's when Barton walks out of the restroom and he and Steve share a look.

"I can." he replied. Steve looks to me and I nod to confirm that Barton is back on our side.

"You got a suit?" He asked the agent.

"Yeah." Clint nodded.

"Then suit up." Captain nods to all of us before strutting out of the room. I quickly follow after and catch up beside him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Alien army remember?" Steve smirked. I let out a sigh and chuckled before nodding to him and breaking away as I almost passed my room. I quickly marched in and pressed the button on the wall to reveal the sleek black uniform once more. I took it off its mount and quickly threw it on. Although it was supposed to be a bodysuit it breathed comfortably and I was able to move however I wanted. I was about to walk out the door when I stopped right before it. This suit, the predicament we were all in, it all felt familiar just on a bigger scale. It all felt surreal, this could be the last time I wear this suit or do anything for that matter. That's when it hit me..I didn't want to be normal anymore, this is what I wanted to be doing; saving lives. I rushed out of the room, this could be my last time but I'm going to make sure it won't be anyone else's. I'm going to protect this place and everyone that lives here even if it kills me.

"Ready for this?" Someone spoke up, snapping me back into reality. Steve was marching right beside me with his helmet on and shield ready. Minutes later we were joined by Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton. The four of us strutting our way to a Quinjet, we finally reach it and file inside when a young SHIELD pilot looks and stands in their way, "You're not authorized to be here-"

"Son... just don't." Steve demands in a stern voice. Clint chuckled a bit as the young pilot looked absolutely startled by his bold response. Grumbling, the man exited, and Natasha closed the entrance. Stark was going to fly using his suit which was probably faster. It would have been smart for me to fly as well but I needed to save as much energy as I could; which I was reminded by Steve when he saw the look on my face. He came and took a seat next to me as Clint and Natasha took over. The sky unfurled before us as the Quinjet rolled forward and gained speed. As we took off Tony zoomed off as well gaining a clear advantage.

"Here we go." Steve spoke up then suddenly put a hand on my thigh, "Ready?"

I let out a sigh, "As ready as I'll ever be." And then it went silent, the only sound that could be heard was the whirring of the jet. Finally, I broke the silence. "I should be out there flying with Stark. I can get to New York quicker."

"I'm going as fast as I can." I heard Clint say from the front of the jet. Almost as fast as I was about to get up I felt someone clench my hand and I saw Steve staring at me with his blue eyes. "You need to save your energy." He said softly.

"Steve," I spoke up, "There's an army from outer space ready to destroy the world. I have to do something." I said in a pleading tone.

"If you're going to do something about it, you need to be at your best. We can't jeopardize anyone just going out there and risking themselves. We need you..I need you." Steve's words felt more dangerous that the looming alien army in New York. Why now of all times is he saying something like that? It just made me want to jump out of the jet even more. Things were quiet for a bit until I heard the surprised gasps from the two agents up front. "You guys might want to see this." Clint spoke up. Steve and I quickly rushed to the front to see a giant energy beam shooting from the top of Stark Tower into the sky with a opening that was overflowing with the alien army. We boom into the city and get a better image of the chaos that was ensuing.

"Stark, we're heading north east." Natasha said into the ear piece.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." Tony replied. We see Iron Man bank around his tower swoop down the street and fly back up, putting the chasing Chitauri in our view. Natasha takes out machine gun and fires, causing them to explode in a barrage of fire and smoke. Hawkeye suddenly banks the jet towards Stark Tower and we see Loki and Thor fighting. Clint quickly aims the machine gun at Loki but he aims the scepter at us and fires a blast of energy that instantly explodes one of our wings. Before Clint can swivel away with one wing I see Thor get to his feet and tackle Loki down hard. The two gods were quickly blurred out of view when I felt the Quinjet quickly losing altitude and spinning in circles. I suddenly felt Steve's arm wrap around my waist as he tried to keep the both of us from falling over. Then just like that we crash into the street. With everyone alright, Clint and Natasha open the ramp and all of us rush out into the chaos that has taken over New York.

"Are you alright?" Steve quickly asked.

"I'm fine." I quickly replied, looking around the city in shock. The four of us suddenly arrive in the middle of a four way street, and everything went quiet for a split second and that's when a deep primal roar bellows out and then a shadow comes overcomes us. From the portal, an enormous Chitauri Leviathan flies out. Carrying hundreds of soldiers, the Leviathan passes over us. I look up frozen in awe. From both sides, soldiers cling off and attach themselves to the sides of the buildings, sliding down; some crashing into the buildings.

"Stark are you seeing this?" Steve asks.

"Yep, I'm seeing it. Still working on believing…" Tony's voice echoed through all of our headsets, "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" The Captain gave a baffled look to the man who flew through the skies, valiantly blasting the Chitauri out of his way. "Banner?"

"Just keep me posted," was Tony's only response.

"I'm going to help Stark and try to contain them." I quickly speak up and begin to float above the ground.

"Be careful." Steve says before I can fly off into the sky. Weaving all throughout the sky I use everything I can in my arsenal; force fields and all the various applications of telekinesis I've learned. Unfortunately I couldn't make a force field around myself; focusing was something I still needed to work on and it really came back to bite me in the rear when I was suddenly struck with an energy beam from the Chitauri's alien weapons. I got hit on the side and it caught me off guard which made me ram into a building; in the last second I was able to create a force field so I didn't splat on the concrete. I got up and dusted myself off to see a least 12 soldiers surrounding me. I suddenly shot out both arms from either side of me, with my hands in finger gun position; I was ready to use one my favorite techniques. The Chitauri let out a monstrous roar as they all held their energy rifles up at me, I let out a small smirk before shouting out "Pow! and Pew!" as little blue energy bullets were shot from my fingertips. Each Chitauri soldier was hurled backwards as the telekinetic bullets hit their chest and before I know it there were no more soldiers surrounding me. Not far from where I was I could see Natasha and Clint holding off a whole flood of Chitauri. I zoom off towards them, staying close to the ground and blasing any Chitauri in my way.

As I get closer, I see Hawkeye trip a Chitauri soldier and ram an arrow down its throat and Black Widow seems to have gotten her hands on an energy rifle. I see Steve jump back into view as he bashes a group of incoming Chitauri soldiers. With a simple flick of my wrist I hurl another group off into the distance.

"You guys alright?" I asked.

Everybody just nods and Clint gives me thumbs up, all of a sudden Steve yells and points behind me. As I begin to turn I see a group of Chitauri about to ambush me until lightning strikes down from the sky, channeled into a blast that's full of electricity and strikes the oncoming soldiers; they're blasted back in a massive shockwave. The soldiers convulse, drop dead to the ground followed by Thor who lands with an earth shattering force. The hefty Asgardian god crashed against a car and staggered to his feet, cradling the side of his waist with a pained snarl. I sensed he was hurt and quickly ran to his side to support him, "Thanks." I smiled softly as I helped the Demigod walk towards the other three.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked, strapping his trusty shield back on his arm.

"The Tesseract has been fully activated," Thor informed us, his arm still cradled over me, "The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." A group of Chitauri flew past the group of heroes, led by a flash of red and gold armor that was firing repulsor beams in successive sequence until the hostiles heavily fell from the sky.

"Thor's right. We gotta deal with these guys." Stark's voice come over. Natasha threw the energy rifle off to the side,"How do we do this?"

"As a team." Steve strongly stated.

Thor grimaced in response. "I have unfinished business with Loki."

"Yeah?" Barton retorted as he twisted an altered arrowhead to the shaft. "Well, get in line."

"Save it." Rogers snapped. Steve walked forward and carefully examined the area and sky. Screeches and cries could be heard throughout what used to be New York. Buildings had been destroyed, burned cars were lined out throughout the city, and literally above it all was a huge gaping hole in the sky. Steve suddenly turned to us with determination in his voice, "Loki's going to keep his fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could go wild. We got Stark on top, he's gonna need us to-"

A low rumbling sound cut Steve's strategic commands short as a ruffled Bruce Banner came into view, riding on an equally beat up motorcycle. The busted up vehicle gave a sputter and quivered under his weight, looking as though it was going to fall to pieces at any moment. Banner climbed off the motorcycle and looked around the city as he shuffled towards us.

"So, this all seems horrible." Banner smiled wryly and gestured to the destruction surrounding us. Concrete and cement debris and motionless Chitauri bodies littered the area and the air was starting to get choked up in ashes and smoke.

"We've seen worst," I speak up, sharing a glance with Natasha.

Banner sent us a sheepish glance, "Sorry."

"No, we could… use a little worst." Natasha slightly smiled.

"Stark, we got him." Steve informed Stark. He eyed the scientist and nodded. "Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you."

* * *

I just watched Age of Ultron and I had the urge to just finish this chapter and upload it. It was amazing I was at a loss of words. The way they did Scarlet Witch's powers is almost exactly how I imagined how my characters powers acted and looked except with a blueish color. But anyway here you guys go! I hope you guys like the re-write so far please tell what you think :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stark's crimson and gold armor flew around the corner of a tall building that was completely demolished when something enormous tailed behind him. Thor let out a growl and twirled Mjolnir in his hand, determined to take on the huge Leviathan. He slightly crouched his muscular form down steadily and glared at the approaching flying goliath with strength.

Romanoff shook her head. "I – I don't see how that's a party."

Iron Man swoops down the street, the Chitauri Leviathan still on Stark's trail charging down the street like a freight train that keeps building and building its intensity. Banner looks back at us, before nonchalantly walking forward.

"Dr. Banner!" Steve stepped forward, eyeing the scientist and the fast approaching monster. "Now might be a good time for you to get angry."

Banner turned to look at the soldier and smirked. "That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." And just like that, a green shade spread rapidly through Banner's face. His skin swelled and stretched, every muscle contorted and hardened as we watched in silence while the scientist hulked out within seconds. The transformed scientist let out a primal roar and thrusted his fist right into the face of the Leviathan, the monster was easily slowed and the sudden drop in momentum caused the back half of it to pop up and fall towards us. I quickly held up my hands and the little blue tendrils began to flow and a force field quickly appeared. That's when Stark extends his arm and fires a small missile at an exposed part of the Leviathan, causing it to explode instantly in a burst of flames. Pieces of flesh and metal rebounded off the force field and sizzled as they fell. The beast split into two and crashed over the side of the overpass landing on the ground below with a resounding boom, sending more dust and ashes into the air. From all around I could hear Chitauri soldiers bellowing out as the seven of us grouped together.

"Guys.." I heard Romanoff speak up and followed her gaze to the huge gaping portal in the sky. It looked as if thousands more soldiers were emerging and even more giant Leviathans.

"Call it, Captain." Stark spoke up.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays." Steve commanded, easily switching back into Captain mode."Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

Barton turned towards Stark. "Wanna give me a lift?"

"Right," Stark nodded briefly. "Better clench up, Legolas."

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down," Steve nodded towards the Chrysler Building.

"You've got the lightning, light the bastards up." With his eyes set on the same spot as the super-soldier, Thor started twirling his hammer by its leather strap, creating a strong wind around himself that would propel him into the air. Suddenly Steve turned to me, "Andrew, I need you in the air and on the ground. Can you do it?"

"I'm just getting warmed up." I smirked and cracked my neck as I heard the huge rumbling of roars coming from behind me. I slightly turned to see a huge force of Chitauri charging at us on foot and flying at us on their flying chariots. I quickly whipped around and firmly stood there eyeing the huge wave of alien soldiers. I suddenly raised my hands in the air along with everything around me; pieces of broken building, destroyed car parts, and even shards of glass were levitated into the air around me. As the oncoming Chitauri rushed at me I released a telekinetic push with one pulsing movement of my hands that sent everything flying forward with full force. The debris hit the Chitauri, pummeling and piercing them; they either ran into each other or got caught in some kind of explosion that took out the whole squad.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." I heard Clint remark through the coms. "Alright now Stark looks like he could use a little help keeping these things occupied-"

"I'm doing just fine-" Iron Man cut in, "..But you shouldn't just stand there." he joked.

I let out a huff, "Sure Stark." I smirked before shooting up into the sky. The blue strands of energy flowed out through my fingers and I was ready to fight wherever Clint pointed out needed my help. "Hamada, there's one of those huge flying dragon looking things getting a little too far for comfort."

"I'm on it." I replied and quickly saw what he was talking about. Weaving through the sky I took out the never ending army that kept flowing out from the portal. Finally coming up to the Leviathan I concentrated some energy into a sphere forming in my hand and hurled it right at the exposed skin of the enormous monster. I saw the blue energy spreading through the Leviathan, its' energy was being absorbed into me. It slowly began to descend and minutes later I was even able to control it with my telekinesis. I used my hand to turn it back around and into the war zone, and with one last move I swiftly brought my hand down and slammed the giant into a building that was being constructed to hopefully avoid casualties. Stark seemed to have a good control up here so I decided to rejoin Natasha and Steve. I fly up to see Black Widow using an energy rifle once more. She's suddenly taken off her feet by a Chitauri soldier and sluggishly takes it down by cutting its throat. I land down and she suddenly whips around with the energy rifle pointed at me; ready to kill. "You guys good?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She quickly lowered the alien weapon and slouched back.

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." she sighed.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve replied.

She shook her head, "Well, maybe it's not about guns,"

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride."

Natasha gestures to the flying chariots, "I got a ride. I could use a lift though." She says to Steve.

"I could give you a lift." I suggested.

"No you two need to keep the fighting here." Natasha backs up giving herself a running start. Steve lifts and angles his shield.

"Are you sure about this?" I uneasily asked.

"Yeah," She paused for a moment "It's gonna be fun." and as soon as she said that, Natasha runs full force at Captain's shield and does a parkour move, using her feet to run up the car and jumps on the shield and Steve gives her a boost. She's propelled into the air and grabs onto a flying chariot. I look up and see Tony flying behind, shooting any Chitauri following her. That's when a barrage of fire begins to come down on Steve and I and I quickly wave my arm, creating a shield that blocks the attacks.

"Let's give'em hell." Steve smirked and I blasted the shield sending the oncoming fire right back.

"Hey you two, the bank on 42nd past Madison, they caught a lot of civilians there." Clint informed us.

"I'm on it." I quickly replied and almost took off before Steve grabbed my hand.

"I can handle it. You keep them focused here." He insisted.

"Be careful." I told him, he nodded and smiled to me before he quickly ran off. I turned around and looked down the wide open street; it was lined with burning cars and alien bodies, before long I saw the Chitauri landing and quickly began charging towards me. I let out a long deep breath, "Bring it on." I whispered before flaring out my fingers with the tips swirling with blue, I suddenly hurled huge spheres of energy into the centers of the oncoming force; it was like a swirling vortex of psionic energy. Each time a soldier came across it they were lifted off the ground and began floating around the sphere's field; the more Chitauri that got affected the stronger the power of the field got. As soon as a good number of them were trapped I quickly clenched my fist into a ball and all the soldiers were suddenly pulled inwards. And one by one each sphere of energy began to detonate, even damaging those around the singularity field.

"Now that..is a cool trick." I heard Stark remark as he flew over head.

I tried catching my breath, "Th-thanks." I replied, I was really beginning to feel drained. But before I could even try to catch a break another wave was already rushing towards me. I had to stop using such huge amounts of powers. Taking cover behind a car I steadied my breathing and suddenly stood up then ran head on towards the alien soldiers. It was time to use a little hand to hand combat; show them my moves with a little enhanced power added to the punches. Soldiers were being flung left and right when I came into contact with them. Then, I got my hands on one of the energy rifles and began using it to slice and dice my way through the horde. All of a sudden something sharp grazed my side followed by an energy beam to my back and I was knocked forward into the ground. I quickly turned around to a see a Chitauri about to plunge its' rifle into my stomach. But in the blink of an eye I saw something fast pummel it and just like that I saw the blonde haired god land right in front of me and take out the remaining soldiers. Before I could even say anything I saw him marching towards me and he suddenly lifted me off the ground.

"You are hurt." he said worryingly, eyeing the wound on my side.

"I'll be fine." I groaned, clenching my side.

"All of it." He suddenly shook his head.

"Huh?" I replied, after he set me down.

"The things I said before..I take it all back." he spoke to me. I swallowed a hard gulp and didn't even know how to reply. Thor was about to speak up before being interrupted by the sound of clattering and banging. The two of turned to see Steve looking battered and torn, his helmet was even ripped off "You guys ok?" he turns to us but is suddenly stuck hard by an energy beam that knocks him down. Thor quickly runs over to a broken car and effortlessly swing Miljnor at the car and sends it hurling in the direction of the energy beam at a group of Chitauri soldiers.

I see Steve struggle to get up and quickly run over to help him up. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"What? You gettin sleepy?" he smirks. Suddenly the earpiece comes to life with Natasha's voice, "I can close it! Can anybody hear me?! I can shut the portal down!" she urgently told us.

"Do it!" Steve quickly yelled back.

"No. Wait!" Stark interrupted.

"Stark we don't have the time!" I replied.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." he informed us.

"Stark…you know that's a one way trip." Steve said softly.

"Roger that." Tony sternly replied, but I could tell he was trying to mask his emotions. And before any of us could say anything the connection was cut off. All of a sudden we see Tony fly overhead carrying the nuke. Keeping my eyes on Iron Man the whole time I see him climb higher and higher over the city, gaining speed, and just like that we suddenly we see him disappear into the portal. Too focused on the portal I didn't even realize the oncoming Chitarui surrounding us, but just like that suddenly all of the alien soldiers and Leviathans lost consciousness and begin to shudder, then all together they just stopped. Every single one of them fell over.

Steve and Thor exchanged hard glances,"Close it." Roger's glumly ordered.

I look up towards Stark tower to see the energy beam suddenly shoot up back into the sky and quickly begin to close. Squinting my eyes, I could see the small metal man hurled backwards out the portal before it finally closes.

"Son of a gun." Steve smirks.

"He's not slowing down." Thor and I simultaneously say and get ready to take off and save Iron Man, when The Hulk jumps out from nowhere and snags Stark out of the air, both crashing and sliding down a building. Hulk launches off the building, falling onto the street not far from where we were. The three of us quickly run over and Thor rips off the face plate of Tony's suit. We all stare at him, unsure of whether or not he was breathing. I quickly go over and put my ear next to his mouth, but there's no sign of breathing, "Come on Stark." I whispered. The Hulk suddenly lets out a roar that startles Tony awake and he suddenly jerks his head forward crashing his face into mine. My eyes nearly pop out of my head when I feel Stark's soft lips on my own. I quickly jump back up and look around at everyone else to see if they noticed but it happened so fast that they didn't get a chance to see anything.

"O-Oh my god!" He exclaimed, "Wh-what happened?!" Tony stuttered.

"We won." Steve calmly sighed.

"Alright. Hey. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day off." Tony began as he still laid on the street, "Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." he rambled.

"We're not finished yet." Thor replied, looking up at Stark Tower.

"And then shawarma after." Tony persisted.

"Yes! Then shawarma!" I blurted out and finally made eye contact with Stark since our little peck.

"Al-alright then." he stuttered, averting my eyes.

All of a sudden Clint's voice came over into the earpieces, "Can I stick an arrow in Loki's eye socket now?" he sarcastically spoke. After regrouping we all headed up to Stark tower to deal with Loki. We see him tattered and torn as he crawled onto the stairs. I let out a fake cough and Loki freezes in place before finally turning around to face us. The seven of us glared at him, pissed and ready to attack.

"If it's all the same to you." Loki struggled to prop himself up, "I'll have that drink." he huffed.

* * *

Days since the attack and the state of New York was still in bad shape; it was going to take a lot of months of rebuilding and recuperating. I mean for crying out loud the whole city had been demolished and all the innocent people were caught in the middle of this intergalactic space invasion. But the seven of us; the Avengers had defeated Loki and his alien army. This attack was a rude awakening for the whole world; I had a little preview of it with the Destroyer, but this was on a much bigger scale with even bigger repercussions.

I keep replaying that day over and over; the portal, the fighting...the destruction. I remember sitting there at SHIELD cuts and bruises and all. The tips of my hair still wet from just getting out of the shower, I sat there slouched back with my shoulders completely relaxed; I was in some sweatsuit that was provided for me and it felt weird not being in my "suit". I was finally able to relax but I felt like at any moment I would have to spring into action especially after watching all of the news. All of us were there and it was probably for the best since we were kinda involved in the destruction of...well New York. It gave us time to think as well, time to think about what to do with Loki and the Tesseract.

And that's when I'm snapped back into reality, days after incident. It was a bright sunny day in Central Park and all of us had met in a blocked off area. We agreed that it'd be best if Thor took Loki, who was handcuffed and muzzled, back to Asgard along with the Tesseract which was carefully placed in a glass tube. Thor walks around, shaking hands with everyone, but pauses when he gets to me.

"You're leaving again..." I speak up.

"I have no choice. I must go..Loki must be punished for his actions." he replied in an apologetic tone.

"Then I guess this is goodbye.." I sighed.

"We will see each other again." Thor said and put a finger up to my chin so that we made eye contact, his face got closer and closer until he finally planted a small kiss on me. I turned my head and pulled away to see Steve with his arms tightly crossed against his bulging chest. I avoid his eyes and refocus on Thor as he walked to Loki and gave him the other end of the glass case that held the Tesseract. They twist each end and the Asgardians leap into the energy beam, gone, just like that. And then one by one each of us began to separate. Banner left with Stark, Steve rode away on his Harley, Natasha and Clint get into SHIELD cars, and I just put my hands in my pocket and put my hood over my head and slowly back away.

* * *

Well here it is guys the last chapter. I wanted to throw in that Tony scene because I thought it would be funny to see how that would affect them in the other stories. As always tell me what you guys think! But also I'd love to hear what you guys think I should do next, should I continue with Thor the Dark World, Winter Soldier, or even Iron Man? There's so many choices! If you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been a little over a year now since the Chitauri invasion. For the first few months after the attack I stayed cooped up in my house. I counted the days to see how long until something crazy would happen again..but so far so good. Eventually I got out and tried to help out as much as I could; volunteering and donating here and there. I didn't have much traction like Captain America and Iron Man so it was pretty easy for me to casually walk the streets without barely getting noticed. Although I did a get a double take every once in a while.

But one day I finally realized not only would I never be able to live a normal life but that I never really wanted one in the first place. Nick Fury and Agent Hill have been constantly badgering me about joining SHIELD and eventually I did; It was time for me to turn in my "suit" I don't think I would miss it much anyway. This was a whole another world that I was exposed to; this world of agents and missions. It was all brand new to me and I didn't know exactly how I was going to be able to adjust. Being above average in hand to hand combat made me progress faster but when it came to guns I didn't have much knowledge nor did I ever have the need for them, having abilities and all. But the more I trained the more I got used to it. Eventually I was even able to go on missions, but they weren't anything special. Most of them were based on the Battle of New York aftermath. Keeping all of the alien tech out of reach for civilians and even infiltrating the black markets that got their hands on the Chitauri weapons.

One night I was sitting in my living room trying to follow up on a lead I thought I had when my phone began to ring, "Darcy?" I answer in a surprised tone.

"Hey surprise!" She exclaimed, "Thanks for saving New York yaddie yadda, have you heard from Jane?" her voice quickly changed into a panicked rambling.

"J-Jane? No..what's going on?" I quickly asked.

"It's been like two days since she disappeared with your hunky boyfriend." She persisted.

"M-my-Thor?! What do you mean!? I just talked to Jane not too long ago..she had a date!" I exclaimed into the phone, by this time I was pacing around my loft throwing my hands in the air as I talked.

"Something happened..I don't know what it is but I'm freaking out! What am I supposed to do!?" Darcy hastily asked.

"Give me a few hours. I'll be there." I replied.

"Just hurry!" the impatient girl yelled and quickly hung up the phone. I stood there in the middle of my living room with my hands on my hips and huge look of confusion. What in the world could have possibly happen for Thor to take Jane? I thought to myself. I quickly gave Hill a call and explained everything and asked if I could get a quinjet to escort me to London and to make sure all of this was on the down low. Minutes later a SHIELD quinjet got me and we zoomed off to London; with the jet's speed the travel time would be cut down to at least half but that still meant I had a few hours to just sit and let my mind wander. The only thing that was really on my mind was Thor; last time I saw him was in New York and even then we didn't really get a chance to talk. I was getting really anxious and impatient just sitting there.

"Are we there yet?" I eagerly asked.

"We've only been flying for about 45 minutes sir." The agent replied, "Maybe you should take a nap or something." he suggested. A nap at a time like this? But the more I thought about it I didn't even notice myself dozing off until I was completely out. All of a sudden I jolted awake by shrill sound of a woman's scream. I opened my eyes and found myself in the middle of the University of Greenwich. I whipped around when the heard the rushing sound of water and looked up to see an enormous alien spaceship coming in fast. Above the ship were these various looking portals in the sky that had other worlds in them. I was completely lost and in a daze; I don't know how I got here or what was happening. All of sudden I hear and see the ship crashing and cutting through the ground before it came to stop. I was in such awe and confusion that I hadn't moved from my spot since I woke up. Suddenly I hear a hatch opening and this pale figure emerged from the spacecraft. He had the structure of a human but was obviously from a different world. I could see distinct pointed ears and half of his face looked as if it was burned; his eyes were dark, sunken in and focused right on me.

I let the energy surge through me and sent a telekinetic blast at the creature which didn't seem to phase it at all. That's when I see him charging up something inside of himself and he suddenly releases these streams of dark energy from his body; the energy was dark red and viscous looking. But before I could be struck by the energy I'm suddenly back in the quinjet with sweat pouring down my face. I flutter my eyes open and look around to make sure everything is real.

"Good, you're awake. We're about to land." The pilot told me as I tried to catch a breath.

* * *

I hope some of you take this update as a surprise! ;D And I know it's short but I just wanted to give you guys a little taste of what is to come. You guys can check out the summary too, if you want to know where I'm headed with this story. And if anyone has suggestions or feedback I would more than love to hear all of it! Thanks!


End file.
